beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 06: The Red Nova
The Red Nova is the sixth chapter in Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis *Aztec Empire begins to sink* FastBlade: Oh No!!!! *Runs back to land* Destin: This doesn't look good! Raymond: Thats for sure, we have to go! *Grabs Destin's wrist and runs* Destin: We'll never make it! Voice: I can help *Giant circle appears under all three of them and lifts them off the ground, the rest of the empire sinks* Ok move south horizontaly *Circle moves them back to land and drops them* FastBlade, Destin & Raymond: Ahhhh!!! *Land* FastBlade: Who did that! Remiel: Me, my name is Remiel and I like you we're searching for the empire. I saw everything, and I can help you guys! Destin: And how exactly will you do that? Remiel: Well first of all I'm a Divine Nova like you guys and those other guys will be hunting us. FastBlade: Can we drop this whole Divine Nova thing, we need a new name for bladers like us. Destin: That can wait, we need to figure out our next move first. Remiel: Well since the Nebulous is now at full capacity the others like Sazuke can't due much. Destin: I disagree, they problably had a plan for this and plus Sazuke was no normal blader, more than likely more Guardians were released when he was absorbed. Raymond: I hate it when he's right FastBlade: Me too Mysterious Man: Me three *appears behind them* Raymond: AHHH!!!! Mysterious Man: I think it's about time we introduce ourselves * two others appear behind them* Raymond: Hey! It's the guy from before, the one on the left. Rage Xes: The name is Rage Xes and I am the tactical adviser for Hack Xes. Hack Xes: That would be me, the leader of our organization. Xero Xes: And last but not least I am Zero Xes the brother of our acclaimed leader. Rage Xes: Due to the suprizing failure of our "Messiah". We have to finish this. Hack Xes: We have to capture the Guardians that were released with Sazuke. Remiel: Thanks for the info but we have to go! *Circle appears around Remiel, FastBlade, Destin & Raymond and transports them* Xero Xes: No!! *Runs towards it, gets transported* Hack Xes: Xero No!! Rage Xes: Damn thier gone... *Meanwhile: All fall down in the middle of a small Mexican town. Destin: Ouch...How are you doing that? Remiel: With this *holds up his beyblade, Alpha Volantis* it's not for beybattling but instead for using my visual magic. FastBlade: and how does that happen? Remiel: My guardian of course. Destin: In the mean time we should look around and take our minds off of all this divine stuff. *Walks around town, and finds a local tourdament. FastBlade: Yes, this should do the trick *enters name in the ballet* Destin: Raymond lets enter too Raymond: Yeah *Enters names* An hour passesThe first match begins with Raymond vs Samuel Remiel: Go Raymond! Raymond & Samuel: Let It Rip! *Launches Beyblades* Samuel: Go Thunder Driger! *Rams Tyranno to the edge of the stage* Raymond: Ugh oh! Tyranno run! Samuel: What are you doing, is this like your first battle or something? *Driger chases Tyranno* Raymond: No! *Counters and circles around* Samuel: You sure? *Intercepts and smashes* Raymond: Yes, because it's my second! *Tyranno rams Thunder Driger out of the stage* Samuel: No Way! Raymond: Ha always expect the unexpected :P Tourdament continues and FastBlade faces Andrew FastBlade: Go Eagle! Diving slam! *Dives from above and slams* Andrew: Comon Pegasus stone wall defence!! *Blocks slam* FastBlade: Your Stone Pegasus is impressive but no match for my eagle* Goes back into the sky by repeling off of Pegasus* Now Eagle! Special Move: Eagle Sky Bomb *Dives on Stone Pegasu and causes an explosion* Andrew: No! *Pegasus flies out of the stadium* Several Matches later including Destin, FastBlade & Raymond defeating several anonymous beybladers* Anouncer: Next match Hunter vs Jaiden Hunter: This won't take long. Remiel: Wait thats...! Jaiden: Yeah your right I'll beat you quickly! Everyone: 3! 2! 1! Let It Rip! Hunter: Imperial Mars, Absorb Mode *Imperial Mars goes into absorb mode* Jaiden: What will that do? Go Dreigos! *Smashes into Mars* Hunter: Bad move. *Mars takes the hit and Dreigos slams to the edge of the stage* Jaiden: We got him now! Hunter: You think so? *Mars absorbs the rest of Dreigos spin and it sleeps out* Jaidan: but.... Anouncer: Amazing without even making a single attack Hunter has one the match. Later on the semi finals start with FastBlade vs Hunter FastBlade: I hear your good don't dissapoint me Hunter: I don't think you have to worry about that. Remiel: FastBlade be carefull he's Hunter the Red Nova!! FastBlade: The Red Nova huh, where have I heard that before? *Shrugs* Lets do this! *Takes Aim* Everyone: 3! 2! 1! Let It Rip! FastBlade: Go Eagle! *Eagle lifts off the stage* Hunter: You did your homework, an attack from above would be most effective! But i have a counter attack! *Mars goes into counter mode* FastBlade: That's useless! *Eagle dives on Mars* Hunter: You know something, I've been waiting to face the mighty FastBlade for a while now. But your just one big dissapointment! *Uppercuts Eagle back into the air* FastBlade: How dare you say that! Go Eagle, Special Move: Eagle Sky Bomb! Hunter: Their it is, Go Mars Special Move: Lumino Saber! *Saber hits and absorbs Eagle's energy rendering it's attack useless* FastBlade: No Way! Eagle retreat! Hunter: Thats not enough! Imperial Mars, Attack *Smashes Eagle out of the stage* Destin, Remiel & Raymond: *Gasp* No Way! Announcer: The winner is Hunter! the next match will be Destin vs Raymond Destin: I'll be the one to avenge FastBlade Raymond Raymond: We'll see about that! Everyone: In 3! 2! 1! Let It Rip! Characters *Destin *Raymond *FastBlade *Remiel *Rage Xes *Hack Xes *Xero Xes *Samuel *Andrew *Hunter *Jaiden *Announcer Beyblades *Dawn Aquila B:W *Tyranno S *Victory Eagle EWD145 RWD *Alpha Volantis S:D *Thunder Driger S:S *Stone Pegasus *Imperial Mars ED:D *Dreigos Category:Fanon Story Chapters